


Nap Time

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: Digi drabbles [9]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nap time, but Miyako's too busy playing games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

"Fucking Pikachu!"

"I sure hope not," Hikari commented mildly, flicking through a magazine.

Miyako just growled, but whether it was at Hikari's comment or at the screen in front of her was anyone's guess. "Arsehole."

The screen, then.

"What did Pikachu do this time?" Hikari sighed and shut her magazine. She knew that her girlfriend liked Pokemon, but she would rather not play second fiddle to a  _game_. "Stop you from beating that army sergeant guy?"

"First of all, his name is Lieutenant Surge. Second of all, it was his  _Raichu_. Third of all, it's not even that game I'm playing! It's the one where you watch TV with a Pikachu,  _and this one just destroyed my TV._ "

Hikari frowned lightly. "Perhaps you should take a break."

Miyako turned around with a big scowl, then stopped and sighed.

"I haven't been being a very good girlfriend recently, have I?"

Hikari smiled wanly at her. "Not really."

Miyako sighed again and switched off her television. "Come on then, I'll make it up to you. Pizza place?"

Hikari shook her head and pulled the taller girl into her lap. "Nap time," she mumbled into Miyako's shoulder. She shifted them until they were laying down on the sofa and kicked off her shoes.

Miyako wriggled about until she was facing Hikari and she draped an arm over her girlfriend.

"Nap time," she agreed drowsily, and kissed Hikari's forehead.


End file.
